Kids acting like adults in a big world
by SanFransiscobaby
Summary: First fan fic EVER! Grissom's past catches up with him. How will he handle it? Horrible summary...but give me a break just read it and see if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Something that happened in Grissoms past is about to catch up with him 

Disclaimer- recognize me no own don't recognize me own

get it?

* * *

She looked down at her purple Converse as if to be asking them if she should be doing this.

'_Deep breaths, Lorena, deep breaths.'_ She told herself.She took one long gasp of air before she stepped inside the Las Vegas crime lab. The tall brunette looked around like a confused child. Walking towards the front desk she thought to herself _'No turning back, this is it.'_ As she got closer she thought of the words she could say.

"Hello. Can I help you?" asked the perky receptionist

"Hi. Yeah, um, I am here to see Gil Grissom." Said the girl.

"Oh, well he's out in the field right now, but if you wait he will be back shortly."

"Oh, okay." she said in short breaths. She felt like she was going to pass out.

'_I need a drink of water.' _she thought to herself. The girl decided she would wander until she found it. Walking through the halls, she couldn't help thinking why someone would want to do this kind of job. Being a CSI and all, it's all death and people on the worst day of their lives. Who would want to deal with all that depressing stuff? All of a sudden her shoe became lose. The girl bent down to re-tie it.

"Stupid shoe always coming untied." she grumbled to herself. Suddenly she felt someone's shoe and then a leg…all of a sudden she saw a body flying over her. She had tripped someone. Papers went flying everywhere. All she could do was stay in her crouching position staring at the man she had tripped and watched the paper fly everywhere. '_Good Job.'_ she thought. The man started to get up.

"I am so sorry!" she squeaked (she always squeaked when she was embarrassed.) She grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked the man.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said the man, not even looking up. He looked around and sighed, "Oh great."

"Again I am so sorry" the girl said.

The man looked up to see a beautiful girl staring back at him. He had never seen her before. She had light brown, straight hair and was pretty tall. She had big blue eyes that looked like the ocean and her skin kissed by the sun. The girl started to crouch down and pick up the papers. He also bent down to help.

"By the way," said the man "I'm Greg Sanders."

"Hi," said the woman to Greg, "I'm Lorena." she didn't say her last name.

They had finished picking up the papers when Greg noticed Lorena's knapsack had a license plate from California on it.

"I like your plate." Greg stated, "I was born in California."

"Really?" said Lorena "So was I. What part?"

"Santa Gabriel, man was it beautiful there. I loved to surf there when I was younger."

"I'm from San Francisco. We don't have the beaches, but I did love to Boogie board in Santa Cruz."

After they had talked for a while, Lorena realized she really liked this guy. He was really cute and had such a cool sounding voice. It was like he was happy all the time. He had the cutest smile too. She wanted to talk to him longer, but then she heard the receptionist.

"Miss, oh Miss, Mr. Grissom is here, you can see him now."

Her heart was in her throat.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you Greg and again I am really sorry that I tripped you."

"It was my pleasure and you can trip me anytime you want Lorena."

She blushed. Then she realized what she was here for. Lorena was her to see Gil; she had some news to inform him of. She had no idea how she was going to tell him this though. She walked up to Grissom's door and saw a woman with brown hair, not unlike herself, talking to him.

"Get those tapes to Archie, maybe he could find something" said Gil.

Lorena had been waiting so many years to hear that voice. The voice of Gil Grissom. It was a voice she had never heard before and yet it seemed so familiar.

"Okay, I think I might go back to the scene later." said a woman.

The woman left his office, barely even looking at Lorena.

"Excuse me, are you Gil Grissom?" She asked. '_What a stupid question of course he is Gil Grissom.' _She thought to herself.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked the man.

"Yes," Lorena said as she sat down "I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

"What's the question?"

"Is this you?" Lorena said as she pulled out a picture of a man and a woman holding on to each other lovingly.

Gil looked at the picture speechless. He knew those two people that were smiling wide for the camera. It was him and his college sweetheart Gabriela Flor. They had gotten that picture taken when they went to Mexico on their very first vacation together. Grissom had loved her very much, but after awhile became so caught up in his work he had to break it off. The night they broke up, Gabriela said she had something to tell him, but he left in such a rush he never did find out what was so important.

"Where did you get this?" Gil asked apprehensively.

"My mother."

* * *

Like it? Please review! Should I go on?

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone (more like the 2 people who read this) I hope I haven't taken too long to write this next chapter! Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Look, I don't want any money or anything." Lorena said turning to leave

Lorena had met her father and that was all she really wanted and now that she knew what he looked like and what his voice sounded like she was pretty content. She finally found out where she got her nose from. Now that she had met the man she had been wondering about for 20 years she was pretty much ok with leaving it at that.

"I never knew about you, you know. If I did I would have…"

"I know. Mom always made it clear that Daddy didn't know who I was. It wasn't bad like, 'You don't exist!' it was just 'Daddy loves you even though he doesn't know where you are' she was a great mother. I just wanted to meet my real father."

"_Real _father? Did you have a fake one?"

"No, I had father-_like_ figures…it was just nice to meet the one who could have been."

"Oh. How is she, Gabriela, how is she?"

"She's" Lorena turned around to look directly and Gil "Dead"

"What? How did it happen?"

"She was battling cancer for a long time. It wasn't like she was hit by a bus suddenly or anything…she died with the ones she loved around her. Well almost everyone."

This made Grissom flinch. Gabriela couldn't have still loved him after all those years and after all those things he did. No, no one could have loved someone who left them for a _job_. Not even Gabriela.

"Did her…"

"Here"

Lorena shoved an envelope into Grissom's hands. It was addressed to him.

_My Dearest Gil,_

_I hope that you would never have to receive this letter, but here you are reading it. I was diagnosed with cancer a little over a year ago and thought I should write down what I thought about you before it was too late. Gil, I never stopped loving you. Never. You were my one true love and nothing ever changed that. You were the thing that got me up in the morning even after you dumped me. Just the concept of running into you at the market made me giddy. And knowing that I was carrying our child, well that made me even happier. I always wanted to tell you that I was pregnant, but it never seemed right. It's not like I could call you and say "Hey! Guess what? I'm having your kid!" If I had a boy he was going to be Gil Junior. I didn't even think of a girl's name, I was so set on having a boy. That was until Lorena came along. You have a daughter, she's beautiful. She has your nose and the shape of your eyes. Now she's what gets me up in the morning. Now I just want to say, Gil, please take care of her. After you read this letter, go out there and find your daughter. She is waiting, she needs you, you know what it's like not to have a father; please look for your daughter._

_All my love,_

_Gabriela_

"Did you read this?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know what it says"

"Yeah I do know what it says. I just thought I should make it easier for you and come to you."

"How very considerate of you'

"Learned from the best"

"Yes, yes you did"

"Well I'll be getting out of your face now." Lorena mumbled. Mostly to herself.

"Wait, um where are you staying?" Grissom asked.

"Oh" Lorena said in shock. She hadn't even thought about finding some place to sleep. "I guess I'll find a hotel" she said as she scratched her head and weakly smiled.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Gil asked hesitantly.

"That sounds" Lorena thought about it for a moment, "Wonderful"


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------chapter 3

"Yes, Papi I'm fine. I told you and Nana not to worry, I'm fine, and I'm here with Gil." Lorena said into the phone. She was calling her grandparents to tell them she was safe and she had a place to sleep. Ever since her mother died her grandparents had been very protective. They really discouraged her from going to see her real father, but Lorena protested and finally got her way.

"Bye, Love you too"

Lorena looked around the house filled with bug collections everywhere. It didn't really bother her, it intrigued her. She was always interested in bugs, when she was little all the kids made fun of her. While other little girls were out pretending, playing princess and dreaming of a pony on their next birthday, Lorena would be sitting on the ground looking at the creepy crawlies all around her. Sure she had a lot of boy friends when she was little, but as Lorena's interest in bugs became more technical it was more of a turn off than anything. When she would complain to her mother that she was an outcast and labeled the "weirdo" at her high school her mother would tell stories of her father and how he was called a "weirdo" too. Gabriela would tell Lorena how weird was sometimes interesting to people and that is what attracted her to her father. Gabriela always told her that whenever she was called a "weirdo" or "freak" that she should take it as a compliment because they were comparing her to her father. '_Maybe it's a genetic thing' _she thought to herself. Suddenly the phone rang and scared her half to death.

"Hello?" she practically shouted into the phone.

"Lorena, Hi it's um well it's Gil, I was wondering if you could maybe find a, a book for me and bring it in to the lab, here." Gil said very uneasily. Lorena didn't know why, but he always seemed nervous around her. Sure, she had just sprang on him that she is his daughter only three days ago, but you think he would get more comfortable around her. It seemed like Grissom treated her as a porcelain doll and if he even would breathe wrong she would shatter into a million pieces.

"Yeah I could do that. Can you tell me where the book is?"

"Well, where are you in the house?"

"I'm looking at your collection of Gossamer-wing butterflies"

Gil was shocked at such an answer. He thought maybe she would say "by that gross looking bug" or "the scary thing with the wings" he didn't expect a detailed answer. He especially didn't expect that type of answer from a 19-year-old girl. He thought 19 year-olds liked make-up and boys and nothing else. Obviously Lorena had proved him wrong. Lorena, _his daughter_, had proved him wrong. Grissom smiled to himself, "Go to your left and look at the second shelf on the bookcase. The book is called Egyptian Scarab Oracle. It's a white book, pretty thick."

Lorena searched the shelf and found the book, called a cab, and got to the lab as quick as she could. Not that she had anything to prove, but Lorena wanted to show here Dad that she could do this one simple thing. That she could be trusted and was very mature, she wanted to prove more than anything that she was worth of being called Gil Grissom's daughter.

Lorena was walking in through the lab. The lab that just three days ago she had surprised her dad with the shock of his life in. Being interested in the book Lorena started to read thinking that she would make it to the lab fine and people would just move out of her way. She was wrong.

"OW!"

'_Oh crap I just hit someone in the stomach…I'm so dead!'_ Lorena thought to herself. Lorena looked up and thankfully it was Greg standing next to a girl about her height with short brown hair.

"Oh Greg I am so sorry! I didn't mean to I was reading and I…"

"It's ok Lorena you didn't hit me that hard and I wasn't paying attention either. By the way this is Sara Sidle."

"Hi" said Lorena

"Nice to meet you. Greg told me about you, he never said why you were here though. Are you trying to get a job? Interested in forensics science?"

"Oh no, no. I um mean, I'm sure Forensic Science is very interesting, but I actually am still in college. I'm going to UNLV this fall so I won't be getting a job like this anytime soon. I am really interested in bugs," Lorena gestured to the book.

"Interesting. Well Greg and I must be getting back to our work."

Lorena smiled weakly at both of them, "Again, Greg I'm sorry."

Greg's mouth brushed her ear "We really need to stop meeting like this."

Lorena sighed and started walking to her dad's office.

"That's weird" Sara said more to herself than anybody else.

"What?" asked Greg.

"That book she was reading. I ordered that exact same book for Grissom for Christmas, it's really hard to find."

"Hey! Why didn't I get a book for Christmas?" Greg pouted.

"Because." Said Sara, "They aren't loud enough for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I would update..even though I updated like 3 days ago. Anyways sorry the chapters are soo short. I just like writing in small chunks. I have no idea where this story is going so if you have anything cool to say leave me a review (or message whatever floats your boat) I hope you like it! And if you don't, lie and tell me you do like it

* * *

**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 4

"Thank you so much. I just couldn't get out of here." Said Gil flipping through the book.

"No problem. Hey Gil, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure." Gil said hesitantly. He had no idea what Lorena wanted to talk about. Whatever it was it didn't sound too good.

"Well, I was wondering…" Lorena stammered, "Have you told anyone about me yet? I mean how I'm your daughter and how I'm staying with you? And also I was wondering how long this living arrangement will go on for. Because I was wondering if maybe it could be permanent or something like that because, well I really want to get to know you better and I was thinking of applying to UNLV and…." Now that Lorena was on a roll she couldn't stop, "I'm really interested in bugs like you and it would be a _great_ learning experience."

"Well um, let me answer one at a time. First of all no I haven't told anyone about you yet. It's not something you just casually slip into a conversation. I need to ease into this situation. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell my colleagues."

"I could wear a sign"

"A sign?"

"It could say 'HEY WORLD I'M GIL GRISSOM'S DAUGHTER….WORSHIP ME!'"

Gil laughed. "Maybe something a little more subtle. And about the living arrangement..."

Lorena closed her eyes to soften the blow.

"I think it would be great if I got to know you better."

"Really? You mean that? Wow! ohandonemorethingcanIcallyoudad?"

"What was the last thing you said?"

"I asked if I could call you Dad."

"Oh um I don't…" Grissom didn't know what to do. He had never been called that word in his life and, well, he never really said that word either. It would be weird to have an almost 20 year old calling him Dad someone he barely knew, but he saw a yearning in Lorena's eyes. "Sure"

Lorena's face brightened up. She was about to say something when she heard the door open.

"Gil, can you come look at something?" asked a man with a southern drawl.

Lorena turned around to look at a tall strong man with black hair. He smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Sure Nick I'll be right there."

Gil looked at Lorena.

"Thanks…..Dad" Lorena whispered before she left his office.

"For what?"

"Everything"

As Lorena walked out of the Las Vegas Crime Lab she heard a voice.

"Hey want a ride?" It was Greg leaning on his car dangling the keys in the air. Lorena looked around to see if her Dad was looking she didn't know what he would think if he saw her get into Greg's car. Who knew what this guy's reputation was in the lab. All Lorena knew was that he was very sweet and very cute.

"Um thanks, but no thanks"

"Awe why not? I'm a good driver I promise. Take my word for it. Actually, you'll have to take my word for it because no one here has ever driven with me. They don't let me drive."

Lorena Giggled, "I'm sure you are an amazing driver, but I uh don't know where my hotel is…"

"Well we can drive around until we find it"

"I don't know" Lorena really wanted to go with Greg, but she didn't want to tell him where she lived. He would know it was Grissom's house! Maybe she could just fake that she was totally lost and convince Greg to drop her off at a bus stop.

"We can go have Breakfast"

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah it is 7AM that's what they tend to serve in restaurants at 7AM. Weird I know. I tried to get a petition where they actually served lunch at this hour, but no one signed it." Greg said jokingly.

"OH MY GOD ITS 7AM!"

"Yes…why do you need to go see your boyfriend or something?"

"No, nothing like that it's just I, I forgot to sleep"

"You forgot to sleep? You **forgot**? How do you forget sleeping? Man I wish I had that problem"

"Yeah" Lorena mumbled.

"So breakfast?"

"We better go someplace decent" Lorena teased.

"Well there goes my place." Greg teased back.

"So. What brings you to Las Vegas?" Greg said in between scarfing down eggs and sausage

"Well, I thought it would be really cool to live here when I grew up. Also I just really wanted to get out of where I was living."

"Which was?"

"New Mexico. Pretty place, I just hated my high school and had to get out of there. So I came here."

"What was so bad about your high school?"

"Well in my high school you had to be perfect. You couldn't just be beautiful, or just smart. You had to be smart _and _athletic or beautiful _and _an actress. So many freaking stereotypes and cliques it just sucked there."

"I bet you were smart _and_ beautiful."

"Thanks." Lorena said blushing, "I was more the freak in the corner. I liked bugs, that didn't go over so well with the perfect people. They don't appreciate my type."

"I know who would appreciate 'your type.'" Greg said making air quotes around "your type"

"Really, who?" Lorena was intrigued.

"Gil Grissom"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I just keep updating and updating. Anywhoo...sorry about all the gramatical errors, english has never been my strongpoint. Oh and I wrote this when I was under the weather (Actually I'm still sick) so if I missed a word or two..sorry!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 5 

"Thanks so much for the breakfast, Greg"

"Anytime, I'm glad you had fun" Greg said opening his car door for Lorena.

"So how about you just drop me off at a bus stop and I'll just get to my hotel from there." Lorena said trying to convince Greg.

"Nonsense, I'm just going to drive around until you recognize something"

The truth was Lorena had no idea what to do! She knew exactly where Gil's house was, but she should take the risk of telling Greg where to go and then him recognizing where they were and call her out on it? Lorena started to bite her lip, a nervous habit she had since she was little.

"Ok. Start driving then." Lorena said motioning toward the steering wheel.

"Cool" Just then Greg turned out his car radio. Lorena didn't know what music station it was, but they were playing a song from Marilyn Manson, not exactly her taste in music. Lorena switched off the radio.

"I think I found our thing"

"What?" Greg looked very confused.

"Our 'thing'" Lorena said again.

Greg looked at her with a confused face. What in the hell did she mean by "thing?"

"Ok. Greg you seem like practically the most perfect guy on the face of the earth."

"I like where this is heading."

"Except..well…your music..it scares me. A lot. Not even going to lie. If you were any other guy I would have jumped out of the car, while it was still running mind you, right when you turned on the radio."

"Oh" Greg said quietly.

"How about we just talk while you drive?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Tell me more about Gil Grissom"

"Oh, Grissom, he's a character all right. Not the best social skills a guy could have, but he is the most amazing CSI I have ever seen. He's kind of like a father figure to the lab; at least he is to me. Most of the other people I work with our closer to his age. I'll tell you one person who does not see him as a father figure though, Sara Sidle. That girl is smitten over him and I think he feels the same way. There has always been this like chemistry, well actually more like tension between them. I don't know. Neither one of them has made a move or anything. I think Sara is too insecure and I really don't know what is going in Grissom's head."

Suddenly the car got silent.

"Turn here" Lorena said suddenly staring straight ahead. Lorena had heard enough about her father flirting with some girl. For some odd reason she felt betrayed, like he was cheating on her mother. She decided that she didn't want to hear anymore and was going to tell Greg where she was staying. She didn't want to "protect" her father anymore.

"Ok" Greg said turning the wheel a bit too sharply "Are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I don't know what I said, but I'm sorry."

"It was nothing you said. Suddenly I feel sick, maybe breakfast was bad. It could be the lack of sleep…" Lorena said lying through her teeth. "Turn right." Lorena said looking at Greg cautiously '_Does he know that we are heading straight towards Gil's house? Omigod what if he thinks I'm dating him and that's why I'm upset? Oh no! I hope he doesn't think that!'_ Lorena got ready to hear Greg say something about where they were. Then she told Greg to stop in front of the Grissom household.

"Hey, I thought you were staying at a hotel?" Greg said in suspecting voice.

"Yeah, well, I lied. I'm sorry. I just didn't…"

"It's cool. You don't need to explain a thing to me." Greg said unbuckling.

Lorena smiled weakly. This guy was amazing! He didn't need an explanation? She had just told him that his music sucked ass and then mysteriously she got upset at him for no reason at all. With any other guy Lorena wouldn't blame them if they hated her, but Greg didn't, he just acted as if nothing happened.

"Home Sweet Home," said Lorena as she walked up the steps swinging her knapsack.

"It's nice." Greg said, obviously he had never been to Grissom's house before, Lorena sighed with relief.

"Well, thanks again for breakfast, good…morning." Lorena said while giggling, "I've never said good morning at the end of a…" Lorena stopped. '_Was this a date? I mean of course it was a date to me, but was it a date to him? Please God say he thinks it was a date too!'_ Lorena thought to herself.

"A date?" Greg asked. Lorena blushed a deep shade of red.

"Yeah," Lorena was so nervous about what he was going to say next that she didn't even notice how close he was getting to her face. Then, suddenly the guy she had met just a few days ago kissed her softly on the lips.

"We need to do this again," Greg whispered softly. Lorena nodded like a bobble head.

"seeya," Greg said while walking backwards down the steps.

Lorena walked into her new home with such grace, like she was walking on clouds. She was so happy that she nearly forgot about just minutes before this she was furious that her Dad might be in love with a woman that was not her mother. Lorena heard footsteps down the hall and was snapped back into reality.

"Where were you?" Gil asked not too authoritatively.

"Out with a friend," Lorena said nicely. She didn't want to give Gil a snarky answer, after all he was a new Dad and didn't deserve attitude from her, yet.

"Oh. I was worried"

"Well you shouldn't have been." Lorena said quite politely.

"Well I was," Gil said more as a statement to the air than as a statement toward his daughter.

Lorena couldn't believe it she was having her first fight with her dad and they were talking to each other so nicely! This was so awkward. Maybe she had made the wrong decision by coming here; maybe she should have stayed in New Mexico and never had come here.

"Look, I was out with Greg, the guy from your lab and we had a great time and….he told me about you and Sara."

"Nothing is going on between Sara and me."

"Yeah? By the way Greg was talking he said you two seemed pretty into each other"

"Greg doesn't know anything!" Gil said becoming visibly upset.

"He knows more about me than you do!" Lorena yelled, "He asked me questions! He asked me about my life! He wasn't afraid of talking about a subject he wasn't comfortable with! He knows how to talk to people! He learned more about me in 3 hours than you have tried to in 3 days! I know I haven't been here that long, but by now I thought you would at least ask me when my birthday was!"

"I'm sorry," was all Gil could say.

"Don't be sorry! Talk to me, ask me about things, and act like you are the least bit interested in what I have to say! Don't talk to me like a stranger! You're my father and I know this is new to you, but…talk to me!"

"About what?"

"Tell me about you and Sara" Lorena gritted through her teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh no matter what I do my chapters end up so freaking short! I really think I am incapable of writing a long chapter. Sorry guys. Anyways I hope you like it. Again I must say I have no idea whatsoever where this story is headed. For all I know a three headed alien will be in the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**  
I was kidding about the alien. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 6

"Well…I…what I mean is….Sara and I…." stammered Gil

"You and Sara," Lorena said trying to help him out.

"Well we haven't dated or anything. Nothing is going on there. Sara and I are co-workers, friends, nothing more."

"That's not what Greg said."

"Well, this is what I'm saying and that's final" Gil said sternly.

"Ok" sighed Lorena.

"That's it? This discussion is over?" asked Gil surprisingly.

"Sounds like it" Lorena mumbled in a defeated tone.

"Good." Gil smiled to himself. He had won a fight with his daughter. It had seemed to easy though, supposedly teenagers were complicated and had tons of mood swings. '_People could learn from me. I know how to handle my daughter.' _Gil thought to himself smiling.

"Night," Lorena squeaked while walking up the stairs.

"Oh, good night. Sleep well."

Lorena trudged up the stairs to her "bedroom" it was more like a study or an office. There was a desk with a very uncomfortable chair to go with it. There was also a bed, but like the chair it wasn't the comfiest thing in the world. That's one of the reasons Lorena couldn't sleep, the bed just was "smooshy" enough. Lorena remembered when she was little and went on vacation with her mom, she always complained the bed wasn't "smooshy" her mother would always laugh at her when she said that word. She remembered when she was older, about 14 or so, and would still complain about beds that weren't comfortable. Her mom told her that she was very high maintenance and would cause a man many headaches when she was older. What Lorena didn't know was that the man she would cause headaches for would be her father. That's why when Gil said he didn't want to talk about Sara she let it go; with her mother though Lorena would have fought and screamed, with her mother not just let it slide.

In a room down the hall Gil Grissom put on his pajamas, thinking about the day he had today. He found out multiple things about his daughter, she likes bugs like him, she wants to really get to know Gil, and the last and final thing that Gil found out about Lorena today was that she likes Greg. Gil had seen them leave the lab together and saw them drive up to his house. He had also seen Greg kiss Lorena, Gil didn't know how he felt about that. When he saw them he didn't feel aggressive or protective, he wasn't sure whether it was because he hadn't known Lorena long or because, deep down, Gil knew Greg was a great guy.

_**3 weeks later**  
_

It had been a couple of weeks since Lorena and Gil found each other and they were starting to get along better. Gil found out a lot about her, like how she hit her head when she was 5 and got a concussion and to this day still doesn't know how she hit her head because she was knocked out so hard.**A/N: That really did happen to me when I was 5**He also found out little things about her school life how she was on the debate team in high school, volunteered a lot, and had made her own club called "Creep Crawlies" where the club went out and experimented with all types of bugs. Lorena told Gil that she didn't have many boyfriends in high school because she was so interested in bugs. She had one boyfriend in high school her junior and senior year and it seemed pretty serious, but then one day he decided he didn't like her anymore.

Lorena had also found out a couple of things about her dad that her mother had never mentioned. She found out that he loved to go on cruises; he had been tons of places like Mexico, Alaska, Hawaii, Atlantis, and other places too. Lorena had told Gil that she had never been on a cruise and he promised her that one day just the two of them would go. Even though it had been 3 weeks Gil still kept Lorena a secret from his colleagues, and had yet to talk about Sara to her .

"Hello," Lorena chirped into her cell phone. Lorena tried not to answer Gil's phone, she was always afraid it would be one of his co-workers or worse Greg and they would recognize her voice. Since Gil wasn't home Lorena had nothing to do so she was glad when her cell phone had started to buzz.

"Hola Chica! Como estas?" said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Maura ," Lorena said while eating an apple.

"Hey , how did you know it was me?"

"You're the only person I know who speaks Spanish on the phone, and I recognize your voice." Lorena stated. She had known Maura pratically her whole life. At least since she was 5 and Maura was 3. They had been best friends ever since. Lorena missed her friend a lot and was excited to be talking to her she couldn't wait to tell her about everything.

"So…how's Las Vegas? Is it amazing? Everything we've dreamed of? Are you staying with your Dad? How did he react? Meet anybody interesting? If you…."

"Slow down, slow down" Lorena said putting her hands up, as if Maura could see her.

"Well describe it to me, c'mon."

"It's really hard to describe. I wouldn't know where to begin. You know me; I suck at describing a pretty flower, let alone a whole city."

"Ok if it's so hard to describe I'll come visit."

Lorena gasped.

"What you don't want me to come?"

"No, it's just; don't you think it's kind of soon to have friends over?" Lorena asked weakly.

"No, and it will just be me."

"Oh, so you're not bringing Riley?" Riley was Maura's beloved dog that she took everywhere with her, Lorena was a bit surprised that she wasn't taking him.

"Of course I'm bringing Riley!"

"You said you were coming by yourself!" Lorena practically yelled into the phone

"Well I thought it was a given that Riley was coming!" Maura said yelling back.

"Nothing is a given. When someone says they are coming by themselves then they should come by themselves!"

"But Lorena, it's me Maura; c'mon you should know that where I go, riley goes."

Lorena sighed even though she and Maura were best friends they fought like sisters sometimes, "I don't know if he likes dogs, I don't know if he would want an animal in the house, heck I don't even know if he wants another human being in the house!"

"Well he's going to get another human being plus a dog so he better warm up to the idea and fast." Maura demanded, ever since Lorena knew her, Maura had never taken no for an answer, she just didn't accept it.

"Moving on. How's Dark?" Dark was Sarah's boyfriend of 3 years. It seemed like a lot longer to Lorena though.

"He's good. Hey! I got an idea…"

"No Maura, he can't come."

"Fine!" Maura pouted into the phone "Can I bring Jack?" Jack was Lorena's old boyfriend, the one she had when she was a junior and senior in high school. They had broken up a while ago, but still hearing his name made Lorena's heart flutter just a bit.

"I don't think it's a good idea to bring Jack. Hey, how are you going to get here? And when will you even be able to come, School's not out yet, is it?" Lorena said desperately trying to change the subject.

"No, not yet, but my parents went on a road trip so I could leave and come back before they even come home."

"You're a sly one." Lorena said sarcastically. "So when do you think you're going to come?"

"Oh I'll probably there tomorrow morning, tomorrow night at the latest." Maura estimated.

"WHAT!" Lorena yelped.

"I already started driving. I have been for a couple of hours I just thought I should give you a heads up, being my polite self and all."

"Maura you're a pain in the ass." Lorena stated lovingly.

"I know, but at least I'm a cute pain in the ass." Lorena could feel Maura's smile on the other end of the phone.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Oh by the way. I'm bringing Dark and Jack." Maura said before hanging up quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Hope I didn't take too long writing this. Had a wee bit of writers block.  
Anyways enjoy this chapter.  
seriously if you guys have any ideas message me.**

**I realized that I haven't been puting on disclaimers**

**disclaimer- If I owned CSI, Eric Szmanda would be waiting for me to turn 18 so he could marry me(I would have put it in his contract _after_ he signed it mind you.) Also if I owned CSI George Eads would not be given the privelage of growing things on his face (I'm glad pornstache is goneand emo boy haircut must die!)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH!

* * *

**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 7

Lorena started hitting buttons on her cell phone frantically. It began to ring.

"No, no, no" Lorena pleaded to no one.

"Hello?" said a deep voice on the other end.

It was Jack; Lorena blushed deeply and took a deep breath, just hearing his voice gave her goose bumps. "Hey Jack, its Lorena, let me talk to Maura."

"Hey Lorena, how are you? I'm good, we've been in the car for a couple of hours and it smells weird. I think it might be dark's feet, he took his socks off a couple of hours ago and that's when it really started to stink. Did you know that Maura is a bad driver? I mean…."

"Jack! Give me Maura"

"Ok," said the boy sheepishly.

"Hey, I know you love me and everything, but we just stopped talking a minute ago, are you having separation anxiety from me?" jested the girl.

"Nice way to hang up."

"Yeah. I thought so, what's your Dad's address?"

"314 Sundrae Ave." Lorena sighed defeated.

"Cool. We'll see you soon."

"Oh and Maura just so you know the boys are staying in a hotel."

"Oh, you're Dad doesn't want guys in the house?"

"No, I don't want Jack and Dark in **my** house."

_The Next Morning_

Lorena awoke nervously that morning. She didn't know when her dad was going to come home from work and didn't know when her friends we're going to arrive. '_What if Gil doesn't approve? What if he kicks Maura and Riley out? I couldn't handle that, I mean'_ Lorena's thoughts were rudely interrupted by car doors slamming. She didn't expect them to get here so soon, right after she had woke up. Lorena looked down at her "pajamas" gray shorts and a tank top and ran to her closet. She threw on her lime green converse shoes and ran out to meet her friends. Lorena skipped down the stairs of her Dad's house and ran past the couch. That's when she realized that there was someone sitting on the couch. Lorena stopped turned around and looked over the top of the couch. It was Gil sitting on the couch eating pop tarts and watching _Blue Collar Comedy tour rides again._

"Dad?"

Gil kept on eating his pop tarts.

"Dad!"

Gil just kept eating at looking at the screen.

"GIL?"

Suddenly Gil shot straight up and acted like he was taken out of a trance. Looked around the edge of the couch and smiled.

"Good morning."

"I thought you were going to pull a double, I mean that's what you said, on the phone."

"I know, but I decided I should come home for awhile I mean you were home all day yesterday while I went off to that workshop."

"Oh" Lorena quipped. She heard footsteps coming up the walk and was getting worried, what if he didn't want her friends to be here? What if he was allergic to dogs? Lorena bit her lips (another one of her nervous habits.)

"Gil. MyfriendsarecomingoverandIdidn'twanttotellyouI'msorry."

Gil looked at her with his mouth open.

"Oh"

Lorena didn't want to hear anything he had to say she just wanted to get away from him, the last thing she wanted to do was make her dad mad. Lorena opened the door, took a deep breath and put on a smile. There she saw her 3 friends and one big German Shepard.

Maura was unpacking the truck with her brown wavy/curly hair falling onto her face. Then she saw Dark and Jack arguing about something over one of the car doors she didn't know what they were fighting about, but she could tell that it was a heavy argument. Jack and Dark who both were about the same height saw Lorena at the same time and both went to give her a hug.

"Guys I can't breathe." Lorena gasped while trying to push the guys away.

Both boys let go of the girl at the same time, Lorena smiled at the Purple haired boy and the blue eyed boy. They went back to talking and retrieving something out of the car. Lorena went around to the back of the car and gave her best friend a hug.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you were going to hug me or push me." Maura said when the embrace stopped.

"yeah well.."

"Hey, we want to get our stuff outt of this car, are we going to go to the hotel?" Dark asked.

"Hold on. I want to put my stuff in my room then I will drive you two to the hotel."

"I don't understand why you won't let us drive. We're both older than you, we have more experience than you, basically we're gods of driving now give me the keys." Jack said.

"No!" Maura said, "What if you guys crash the car? That would be a big mess. If anyone crashes my car then it will be me."

"Well by the way you drive…." Jack started.

Maura socked him before he could say anything else. Maura turned from him to Lorena and smiled sweetly. Lorena took one of her bags and lead them into her house. She quickly walked past the couch where Gil was sitting. She was at the top of the stairs when she realized no one was behind her. She slowly walked back down the stairs and saw that her 3 friends were talking to Gil.

"Guys, this is my Dad, Gil Grissom, Dad, this is Maura, Dark, and Jack." Lorena said while pointing to each friend.

"Hello. I'm glad you're visiting Lorena, now I won't feel like such a neglectful Dad."

That was the first time Lorena had ever heard Gil refer to himself as Dad. She would try to call him Dad, but sometimes he just didn't respond, it was weird like he was immune to that word or something.

"Mr.Grissom, I have a question, are you allergic to dogs?" Maura said sweetly.

"No. Why?"

Ignoring his question Maura went on, "That's good, now, and how do you feel about dogs?"

"They're ok."

"That's great! I have a dog and I was just warming you up. May I bring him in?"

"Well, actually…."

"You'll love him once you meet him, he's just the biggest sweetheart, unless you threaten me, but I seriously doubt that will happen." Maura rambled. She then ran out to the car to retrieve the dog. When Maura brought in Riley she practically fell over he was pulling her so hard. He went to jump on Gil, but in the last second decided to get Lorena.

"Hey buddy. Did you miss me?" Lorena cooed to the dog while petting him.

"Well since you have friends here, I think I'm going to pull that double." Gil said while walking up the stairs.

"OK, well the boys and I are going to run to the hotel and get them rooms."

"I want to come too." Lorena stated.

"You're not going dressed like _that_ are you?" Jack asked while looking at her.

Lorena didn't know what she was talking about until she realized that she had never changed out of her pajamas. She blushed, mumbled something and ran up the stairs. She passed Gil on the way up they both saw each other and stuck to the wall closest to them, determined not to touch each other. Gil walked out the door and said goodbye to the 3 kids.

"Bye Mr.Grissom have a good day at work." Maura politely said. When they heard that, the two boys started to laugh. "What?" Maura said whining.

"I think you just killed someone," Jack quipped between laughs.

"Huh?" Maura was very confused.

"Maur, He's a CSI for him to have a 'good day' at work someone has to die." Dark explained to his girlfriend.

"Oh!" Maura said finally getting the joke, "in that case," then Maura put her hand against her cheek and yelled as loud as she could, "I HOPE YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE DAY AT WORK MR.GRISSOM!"

Lorena walked down the stairs, "Did you just wish my Dad a horrible day."

"Hey!" said Maura "I just saved a life."

_

* * *

Gil walked into the Las Vegas crime lab just in time to run into his favorite person, Conrad Ecklie._

"Hey, I thought you said you were going to take someone special to an amusement park today or something." Ecklie said while looking at papers.

"Yeah," sighed Gil, "But the plans fell through."


	8. Chapter 8

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 8

Maura slammed her car door and put the keys in the ignition.

"You have his eyes. Your noses are kind of the same too." Maura said lightly.

"Yeah I noticed that too, right away actually." Lorena said with a sigh

"Kind of hard to miss." Dark stated.

"Really? You think so?" Lorena scrunched her nose then bit her lip.

"Definitely," confirmed Jack.

"So," Lorena tried to change the subject, she turned in the shot gun seat of the car and looked at the two boys in the back, "How are you crazy kids doing?"

"Good," they both said in unison.

"Anything happen after I left?"

"It became a lot quieter, more peaceful even." Jested Dark.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Lorena said swatting her hand at the boy's dyed purple hair.

Dark ducked. Then hit Lorena's hand away. Lorena tried to hit him again, but with both hands. Jack just watched them fight, and then he started in on Lorena's arms holding them so she couldn't move. "Hey if you two don't stop fighting I will turn this car right around and go straight back to New Mexico!" Maura yelled.

"So, how has your life been going, Maura?" Lorena inquired sweetly.

"You know same old same old." Maura shrugged "School's good, my parents are always going on a trip which gives Dark and I more time to spend together."

"Oh la la" Jack said in a girly voice.

Maura made a face at Jack in the rearview mirror. Jack and Maura had never been the _best_ of friends and Lorena still couldn't figure out why Jack was even here. Lorena sighed and looked straightforward. She wondered what Greg was doing right now. Probably finishing up a shift, or even better maybe he was thinking about her. She sighed. Finally Maura got to the hotel that was about 10 minutes from the Grissom household. Both of the boys unbuckled and started to get their things. Lorena started to unbuckle when Maura reached over her and stopped her. Lorena looked at her confusingly. Maura waved Dark around to where her window was and rolled it down.

"You boys have fun, I'm going back to get settled. We'll see you tomorrow."

"TOMORROW? It's 8 in the morning! We just got here!" Dark said in a high pitched voice.

"Go sleep or something, Lorena and I are going to catch up with each other. I love you. Now, go away" Maura said while shooing Dark away with her hand.

Dark slumped his shoulders and walked towards Jack. He said something to Jack and Jack turned around to look at the car with his eyes wide. Lorena shrugged her shoulders at him and waved. The boys both waved back reluctantly. Maura then drove away and a minute later parked in a Dairy Queen parking lot and got out. Lorena got out of the car as well. Maura shoved the keys into Lorena's hand and got into the shot gun seat of the car.

"Here, you drive."

"What? But you just said..."

"My parents won't care if you crash the car, but if one of them does, they would go berserk, and you're like family Lorena. I'm tired I've been driving for years, it seems, please just drive."

"Kay"

_The Next day, Noon_

Lorena got some clothes out of Maura's suitcase; she found a white tank top and some capri's. The tank top looked oddly familiar Lorena examined it carefully then finally realized it was hers. She took the clothes and threw them at her friends head. "Wake up! We're going to lunch." Lorena said.

Maura sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Lunch? You mean breakfast, don't you?"

"Look at the clock, Maur."

Maura looked at the clock next to her head. It read 12:03. "I guess you do mean Lunch."

Maura and Lorena drove to a little diner near the house. Lorena really didn't know where else to go, she had been in Vegas for awhile but had never ventured more than a few miles from the house. They got a table and both ordered immediately.

"Who's the guy?"

Lorena looked at her friend wide eyed "What? What guy? There's no guy. I have no idea what you are talking about. There is no guy. A guy and me? No! No guy." Lorena shook her head furiously.

"Accept there is a guy. God, you are a horrific liar. I know his name is Greg."

"WHO TOLD YOU?"

"You did." Maura smiled slyly. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep?"

"No." Lorena pouted. "What did I say?"

"Well he proposed, I'm assuming because you said '_Yes Greg I would love to be your wife! I have been dreaming of this since the day we met! Yes! Yes! Yes!_' and then you hugged your pillow tightly."

"Yeah well I guess I could tell you. Ok so his name is Greg he works at the Crime Lab with my Dad. He doesn't know that Gil is my Dad. Let's see what else? Oh! He's 30 years old."

Maura's coke spewed out of her mouth and on to the table. "He's 30! Lorena! You're 19!"

"Soon to be 20!"

"Still that's a whole decade. He was 10 when you were born. He was in college when you were in 5th grade! He experienced the 80's! He saw **The Breakfast Club** when it first came out in theaters."

"Maura, he was10 when **The Breakfast Club** came out, I highly doubt that he went to go see it."

"Still. He could have if he wanted to." She said crossing her arms.

Just then Lorena's cell phone began to vibrate and play the song "No Good Deed" from the Musical _Wicked_. She looked at her phone and Greg's picture popped up. "Speak of the devil" she said and showed Maura her phone. Maura just sat there and listened to Lorena talk on the phone. "Hey greg! Yeah you're on my caller ID. Well I'm sorry. That sounds fun! Oh no I can't my best friend Maura is here, yeah the one I told you about. Maybe another time? Great!" Lorena shut her phone.

"What did the cradle robber say?"

"He's not a cradle robber Maura! I like him, he likes me. Just be happy for me? Ok?"

Maura sighed loudly. "Do I have to like him?"

Just then Lorena flipped open her phone and pulled Greg's picture up and shoved it in Maura's face. Just then Maura's face lit up. "I take back that whole conversation. When's the wedding? And does he have a brother?" Maura said the last sentence Jokingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**'ello poppets.  
Should I even keep writing? If you think I should, leave me reviews (and Sarah even though I love you, you don't count)  
Tell me what you think.**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 9

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Jack said in a rush while throwing his arms around Lorena.

"It's only been, like, a day." Lorena stated.

"I know, but with Maura, well she's unpredictable." Dark said while wrapping his arms around Maura. They all stood there for a second, Maura being held by Dark, and Lorena being held by Jack. She remembered a time when it was like this, when she was with Jack they would all hang out together. Lorena remembered that time fondly, but now it just felt awkward. She didn't like being held by Jack anymore, which was new to her, when she was in high school she couldn't imagine being held by anyone else, but now she felt very uncomfortable. All Lorena kept thinking was how much she wished that Jack was Greg.

"So" Lorena said while pushing Jack away "What do you guys want to do today?"

"I was thinking, we could go to any amusement park or something, I know how you love roller coasters Lorena." Jack said while winking at her.

"Sounds like fun." Lorena didn't even know what she had just said all she kept thinking was '_Why in the world is Jack winking at me? And why are we going to an amusement park? He hates those places.'_ Suddenly her cell phone started to ring again. She picked it up and walked away from the group. All 3 of her friends followed after her, like lost puppies.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lorena, what's up?" a smooth voice came from the other end of her phone

"Greg, you just called me an hour ago."

"So, I'm bored, there are no cases today."

"Isn't that a good thing? People not dying is something to celebrate."

"Unless you're a CSI. It's not _just_ that people aren't dying; nothing is going on, no breaking and entering, and no missing persons. Las Vegas has suddenly become a dull, dull town."

"Awe, pobrecito."

"Don't you 'poor baby' me. I feel like a lab rat again. Just sitting here, waiting for something to happen. I need a game. Tell me a story!"

"Greg! I have friends here! No time to tell you stories." Lorena laughed.

"OK, how about I tell you a story? There once was a man from Nantucket….."

"Good-bye Gregory"

"Wait! Can we do something next Saturday?"

"Sure. Bye"

"Great! Bye."

Lorena turned around to see the faces of her 3 friends. Dark and Jack were still trying to figure out who it was and Maura was just standing their smiling. Maura's mouth started to move she asked "Greg?" Lorena nodded her head furiously; they couldn't hear all of the conversation if Maura didn't know who it was.

"Who's Greg?" Obviously Lorena was wrong, Maura didn't hear who it was, but Jack sure did. He looked different, angry, but not. Lorena didn't know what he was thinking.

"Friend, he works with my Dad, he's cool." Lorena tried to sound convincing

"How old is this 'friend'?" Now Jack looked angry. Dark hung back behind his friend with a confused face, he turned to Maura, who just looked at him and shook her head.

"What does that matter?" Lorena spat at him.

"I want to know!" Jack started to become louder.

"You're not my mother, Jack. I have no obligation to tell you anything about anyone, especially someone I'm dating!" All of a sudden Jack looked very, very hurt. He leaned on the side of the car with his arms crossed and his mouth agape. He just stood there with his eyes wide and shook his head slowly.

"How could you do this to me?"

"To you? What are you talking about?"

"You're my girlfriend. How could you just cheat on me and then scream it in a parking lot?"

"YOU'RE WHAT? I think you seriously have gone mental. I was your girlfriend years ago."

"I thought we were back together." He mumbled.

"Dad, I'm home." Lorena yelled into the quiet house. No one answered. Lorena started walking around when she heard noise coming from a TV. Lorena walked closer to the noise; it led to her father's room. The door was open so Lorena decided that it was an invite to the room and walked in the door. There she saw Gil at his desk with the TV on just sitting there in the dark.

The newswoman returned from a commercial and started to talk about a story, "Today is the one year Anniversary of Crime investigator Nick Stokes being buried alive. As many of you will remember Mr. Stokes was called onto a false scene where he was abducted and then taken to an unknown location and buried there. Las Vegas police scrambled the whole night to get their colleague back. There was a ransom that was to be met, but the government said they would not negotiate with terrorists. After hearing this, a Good Samaritan anonymously donated the million dollar ransom. After getting the ransom, CSI head of the night shift, Gil Grissom, went to deliver the million dollars where the man who abducted Mr. Stokes blew himself up. Later on LVPD finally found Mr. Stokes, dehydrated, exhausted, and bitten by millions of red ants, but very much alive. It took months for him to recuperate, but Mr. Stokes returned to his job, and is working harder than ever now."

Lorena looked down at her Dad and saw tears streaming down his face,"Oh, Dad." Lorena softly murmered.

"I thought we had lost him, he was just laying there waiting to die. When we finally found him I just had to keep myself together, for him. I never just sat down and cried about it. I never really thought we would see him alive again, and know he just goes on like nothing happened. At least he acts like that around me."

Lorena crouched down to look her dad in the eye, "He's alive now. It's OK to cry, always has been. And maybe he wants you to think he's strong so he doesn't show weakness in front of you."

"Hey, where are your friends?"

"Dark and Jack had to split, but Maura's still here."


End file.
